


Part of Dreaming

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Australia (2008)
Genre: Australia, Character Death, Destruction, F/M, Fire, Grief/Mourning, Insane with Grief, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Drover and Magarri arrive in Darwin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Dreaming

As they reached the hill above Darwin, they looked down upon nothing but fire and destruction. The Drover felt his heart catch in his throat. This couldn't be. They couldn't be here. Sarah, and Nullah, they just couldn't be here instead of Faraway Downs. There had to have been a mistake.

Just then Goolaj called to them, and confirmed it. Sarah was at the H.Q. The Drover spurred his horse into a dead run down the hill. H.Q. He had to get there. And then he would find that everything was fine. Darwin may have been destroyed, but not H.Q. Sarah would be just fine, and she would know where Nullah was. They both had to be fine.

As he drew closer, he saw the terrible flames, but he tried to believe that they weren't there. Maybe it had caught fire from a neighboring building. Maybe she had gotten out in time. Up close though, the damage was absolute, and he knew no one could have survived. He slid off his horse and made strait for Callahan. He would know.

"Is she in there? Sarah Ashley?"

"It's too late!" the man replied.

No. "She's in there!" he was vaguely aware of arms grabbing him, but he fought them off. He had to get to Sarah! "Get offa me! Get offa me! Let me in there!" He had to get to Sarah. "Sarah!" He had to tell her he loved her. "Sarah!" She couldn't be dead. "Let me in there!"

Callahan was saying something, and then it was just Magarri. Just his brother standing between him and her, and willing to take the pain.

"Go on! Hit me!"

But he couldn't do it. He kept yelling for her. He had to get to Sarah, because she couldn't be dead. If she had died before he stopped being stupid enough to tell her the truth, then he might as well have killed her himself.

"Sarah!"

"She's a part of dreaming," Magarri repeated, dragging him away. "She's a part of dreaming."

That sounded so much nicer than the fiery inferno behind him, but it still couldn't be true. She couldn't be dead, because he loved her. "Sarah?" his voice cracked, and Magarri just looked at him with sorrow and pity.

"She's a part of dreaming, brother."


End file.
